That time of the month
by Jade Feather
Summary: A student is missing from Scotts class, and he goes to find out why.


Title: That time of the month  
  
Author: Jade Feather  
  
Rating: PG. Women's issues.  
  
Summery: A certain student is missing from Scott's class, so he goes to find her.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any money, and I don't own the X-men, so you can't sue me.  
  
Acknowledgements: Amber, my beta reader and semi-co-writer.  
  
Scott stood up as his class came in. He waited patiently for them to settle down, and then he cleared his throat. "Good morning, class. Now I'm going to call the roll, as always. I'd appreciate it if you would stay quiet as we have a lot to go through."  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Here."  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Present."  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Gifted." The class groaned at Bobby's attempt at humour. Bobby smirked as Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
"Jubilee?"  
  
Rogue put up her hand. "Jubes is sick. She's in the girls dorms."  
  
Mr. Summers frowned. "What's wrong with her? She's never missed one of my engineering classes before."  
  
Now it was Rogue's turn to smirk. "Women's issues."  
  
Cyclops's frown deepened. "Women's issues?"  
  
"Yep." The class started to laugh.  
  
"Hmm. Well class, I want you to read page 156 in your textbooks. I'll be back in a minute. Bobby, I want you to take care of the class while I'm gone, okay?"  
  
"Yes sir." He did a mock salute at Scott  
  
"Good." With that, Scott Summers, Cyclops, the fearless leader, went to find what exactly was ailing Jubilation Lee.  
  
Scott knocked on the door of the girl's dorm and opened it slightly, peering in.  
  
"Remeeee, could you get me a hot water bottle?"  
  
Anxious as to what was ailing Jubilee, Scott walked in to find a pale young girl on the bed being nursed by a concerned Remy. Neither of them noticed him.  
  
"Remy, what are you doing here?"  
  
Startled, he looked up at Scott as Jubilee swore and drew the covers over her head with trembling hands.  
  
"Scott, I've got to stay here an' take care of my belle. The petite in pain, an' she won't let me get Jean." the Cajun said as he absently stroked what he though was Jubilee's head. He couldn't tell, because she was still under the blanket.  
  
"You're meant to be in class!" Scott accused.  
  
"Non," Remy said cheerfully. "De Doctor expelled Remy. Said I was trouble."  
  
"Well, why don't you go get that water bottle, and I'll take care of her," said Scott, sitting down on Jubilee's bed.  
  
"Right." Gambit got up and left the room.  
  
Scott awkwardly patted the blanketed lump that was Jubilation Lee. "Jubilee?" He was greeted with a muffled groan. "Come on, it can't be that bad. I mean, it happens to everyone right?"  
  
The blanketed lump burst open to reveal a ruffled Jubilee shooting a look at Scott Summers that clearly said, I'm a homicidal maniac on the loose. Suddenly Scott thought that he wasn't the only one in the mansion who should be wearing protective glasses.  
  
"I happen to feel like someone just shot me in the abdomen, due to the fact I have to bleed for five days every month so I'm able to pass an entire human being through my body. This will probably end in thirty years or so, because instead of ritual bleedings, I will grow sideburns to rival Wolvie's, due to a little thing called menopause." Then she smiled winningly at a very scared Scott, totally missing the look of pure horror that was on Remy's face as he stood at the door with a hot water bottle in his hand. He slowly made his way to Jubilee's bed, and placed the hot water bottle gingerly on her stomach. One step at a time he backed away until he was standing in the doorway again, wondering how he could get away without looking too obvious.  
  
"But don't worry Mr. Summers, Jean will grow sideburns before I will." She got up. "I do believe I'm feeling better now. I've you'll excuse me, I've got to go to your engineering class." And with that she left the room.  
  
Remy looked at Scott, his face a mask of terror. "The petite was jokin' about de sideburns, right?" Without waiting for an answer he swept out of the room to follow the suddenly healthy Jubilee, wanting to warn her that she still had on her smurf pajamas, leaving Scott confused, alone with a leaking hot water bottle. Throwing his hands up in frustration, he uttered a final, "women!" before following the two mischief makers, knowing what havoc they would create.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Uh, petite? Remy's not sure you be wantin' to go to class in de smurf pajamas, non?"  
  
Remy called out , trying to catch up with Jubilee as she strode towards her classroom.  
  
"Shut up, Remy. I'm fine now, and I'm feeling powerful."  
  
Remy stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Oh no," he whimpered. When Jubilee was feeling powerful, it normally meant she was totally oblivious to everybody around her, which normally meant trouble.  
  
He caught her by the arm. "Jubilee, you got to be listen' to Remy on dis one. You be wearing smurf pajamas. Now, usually Remy like de smurf pajamas. Remy be findin' dem very sexy. But you be goin' into a room full of your friends, who don' find you sexy, because dey be petites. Except Bobby, but we all know he be with Johnny. Dey gonna be expectin' Jubilee to be comin' in wit' de yellow jacket and pink sunglasses and good fashion sense, non? Remy don' want to see you be teased, okay?" He bit, his lip, preparing himself for the torrent of abuse that was sure to come.  
  
Now it was Jubilee's turn to look horrified. "Omigod!" She cried. "You're right!" And with that, she started sprinting down the hall.  
  
Remy shook his head, when at that moment; he saw a flash from the classroom. He walked over curiously to find Bobby holding a Polaroid camera and a picture triumphantly.  
  
"Jubes in Smurf pajamas! Wait till I stick this one on the notice board!" 


End file.
